Redención para un asesino
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: Xiao Lang retorna después de varios años a Japón donde lo que más anhela es encontrarse nuevamente con Sakura, ¿pero ella entendera qué ahora es un asesino?. Capitulo 3
1. Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REDENCIÓN PARA UN ASESINO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:Capitulo 1:.

Maldicion, tiré un manotazo al reloj despertador, el cual salió volando del buró, cuando cayó al suelo ceso al fin el molesto ruido que hacía, era el tercero que rompían en el mes. Me revolví entre las sábanas sabiendo que me tenía que levantar. Abrí los ojos, no era mi cómoda habitación en China, la cual acababa de abandonar, era un cuarto en un departamento en Japón. Claro había vuelto a este país desde que mi familia se vio en vuelta en asuntos de venganza. Todo a causa de mi padre. Mis cuatro hermanas habían salido antes que yo a distintas partes del mundo, madre había muerto hace un mes a causa de envenenamiento; fue entonces que, ante las miradas acusadoras de sus hijos, padre se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Nos pidió disculpas, bastante indiferentes, y nos envió lejos de casa para no vernos.

Yo vine a Japón por que ya había estado aquí, aunque ahora venía completamente solo. Ya no era aquél niño de 10 años que vino por primera vez a capturar las cartas clow, sino que era un joven de 16 años que había vivido ya un poco de todo. Mis memorias están llenas de recuerdos amargos, solo algunos de la infancia son agradables pero solo uno ha sido alimentado a través de los años con la esperanza de volverla a ver, me refiero al recuerdo que me muestra la imagen de Sakura, sin embargo, supongo, ella ya me debió haber olvidado, yo no pude. Estuve encerrado todo este tiempo en un internado de varones, escuchando a través de los muros que China había caído en el deterioro, había vuelto años atrás, a la caza salieron las infames tríadas y las familias influyentes que solucionan todo con la muerte. Mi madre temerosa me sacó del internado inmediatamente a sabiendas de los negocios de padre. Le dio asiló a un amigo mío, con el cual en ese tiempo mantenía un romance, si así se le puede llamar, era un hombre pero que más daba. Solo era una forma de no estar solo y de sentir aquello que no podíamos de una forma normal. Su nombre, no lo diré, por respeto a su memoria, murió a causa de las drogas, claro que las vi, siempre tentándome, pero mejor opte por el tabaco. Me vi envuelto en peleas, a causa de las personas que atacaban directamente nuestra casa, mientras madre me tuviera en casa estaría a salvo, yo la protegería, pero fallé, por un medio ruin, sobrepasaron las defensas entorno a ella y la mataron. Un asesinato político, una advertencia a mi padre de que dejara sus negocios. Tuve que reclamar el honor que mi familia había perdido, me manché de sangre ajena. También mataron mi prima, quien alguna vez ostento el calificativo de prometida, su familia no estaba metida en asuntos que la pudieran en peligros, pero ella era una guerrera, de alguna forma se vio en vuelta y decidieron eliminarla.

Ahora que estaba aquí tal vez podría comenzar una nueva vida, alejado de los problemas que agobian a mi país, lejos de los asesinatos y de reclamos, lejos de los burdos placeres que acepte, lejos de las adicciones y sobre todo lejos de padre.

Me levantó al fin y me visto en silencio, en lugar de tomar el desayuno prendo un cigarro¿acaso dije lejos de las adicciones, creo que no podré alejarme de eso tan fácilmente. Salgo a la calle y me dirijo a la escuela, si, tenía que reanudar mis estudios. Porto el uniforma que alguna vez le vi hace tanto tiempo a Yukito. Magia, si todavía la práctico, por que soy un hechicero pero por el momento ya no la he necesitado. Me asignan a un salón, y como la secretaría esta ocupada, me las ingenio para llegar solo a este. Cuando entre no esperaba ver tantas caras conocidas, casi todo el grupo que estuvo alguna vez en la primaria ahora seguía en la misma escuela. Me senté atrás, como siempre, y en algún momento antes de que comenzaran las clases, la vi entrar, a ella y a su mejor amiga, siempre riendo, se dirigieron a los lugares frente al mío, sin embargo Tomoyo se retrazo y Sakura llegó a mi lado, me miró y al parecer le costaba trabajo reconocerme

- Xiao Lang – masculló al fin, y se me lanzó a los brazos, acepté con gusto su abrazó, hace mucho que no sentía la calidez de un ser querido. Los demás me saludaron con alegría pero menos entusiasmo. Llegó la hora de la salida, salimos por un helado, me senté en una mesa de la heladería mientras veía a Sakura caminar con Naoko y las demás a una estantería de peluches. La siempre observadora Tomoyo se sentó a mi lado, tocó mi rostro buscando algo que yo no entendía

- has cambiado – me dijo, yo sonreí, claro que había cambiado – tus ojos son demasiado fríos

- si – que será de esta nueva vida, no lo sé, pero será mucho mejor que la otra que llevé.

-----------------------------------------------------

Todo esta un tanto monótono pero realmente lo prefiero así, ahora ya no tengo que cuidarme hasta de mi propia sombra, ni pagar mis gastos como asesino a sueldo. Pero claro, debí haber sabido que padre haría una de sus necedades. Ya había perdido a mi madre en la confrontación de políticos, ya nada que el apreciara, podría perder. Lo odio. Sin duda los hombres que me siguieron hasta Japón son parte de tríada de los dragones, por que demonios no matan a padre y nos dejan en paz, seguramente quieren que deje atrás sus ideas políticas y se los una, si supieran que pueden matar a todos sus hijos y mandárselos en pedazos en una caja y a él no le importara, se ahorrarían dinero y hombres. Los hice salir de mi departamento, llevaba mi espada en la mano, no quería que mi nuevo hogar se convirtiera en un lago de sangre. Llegamos al parque pingüino donde nos detuvimos, matarlos no me fue tarea difícil, a uno le corte la cabeza y al otro lo atravesé con el frío acero. Entonces prendía un cigarro y me apoyaba en la espada hasta que lo terminaba, siempre lo hacía después de cometer un asesinato, pero esta vez, a diferencia de las otras, una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

- ¿Xiao Lang? – escuché y me volví para ver a Sakura y a Tomoyo, las miré impasible, ambas no dejaban de ver los cadáveres y la espada bañada en sangre. Me miraban horrorizadas, en fin, tarde o temprano tendrían que enterarse, aunque hubiera sido mejor que yo se los hubiera dicho y no que tuvieran que verlo con sus propios ojos. Tire el cigarro, camine hacia ellas y mire con tristeza como daban algunos pasos hacía atrás

- ¿eres un asesino? – me pregunto con nerviosismo Tomoyo, no dije nada, no afirme ni negué, creo que las cosas estaban demasiado claras

- Sakura – la llame, pero ella me miró como si fuera un extraño, la asuste, la tome de los hombros y la abracé – lamento haberte asustado – le susurro al oído, miré nuevamente a Tomoyo – lo siento – le dije a ella también. No lamentaba la muerte de esos hombres, sino que ellas me hubieran visto asesinarlos

- ¿porqué¿porqué? – le escuché repetir a Sakura desde mi pecho. Siempre me había encantado la manera en que lo decía, sonaba tan... gracioso, y esta vez no era diferente

- eran ellos o yo.

Continuara...

----------------------------------------------

Notas:Todos los personajes de esta serie son propiedad de las CLAMP y la autora los usa sin ningún lucro. Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, siento que no lo dejé en algo tan emocionante pero bueno espero poder arreglarlo en los capitulos subsecuentes. Dejen reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REDENCIÓN PARA UN ASESINO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:Capitulo 2:.

Al día siguiente, al entrar a la escuela las chicas me miraron e intentaron saludarme normalmente, pero habían reemplazado la forma de cómo creían que era. Tomoyo no estaba equivocada, yo había cambiado mucho. Comimos con Naoko y las demás en las jardineras de la escuela, actuábamos como si nada hubiera pasado, pero era obvio que algo no estaba en su lugar.

- ¿les pasa algo chicos? – pregunto Rika, pero los tres negamos, Sakura me miró cabizbaja, creo que a ella le dolió más verme de ese modo, pero no había nada que yo pudiera decir para reconfortarla, la historia de como me volví un asesino ya había sido contada anoche, no tenía sentido repetirla de nuevo. Sólo me quedaba esperar si al final me seguían aceptando. No puedo reprocharles nada y sé que las cosas no serán igual por más que lo desee así. Lo único alegre de ese día fue el anuncio de las competencias de deporte, podría competir en casi todas, tal vez no en el maratón, por mi condición de fumador no creo aguantar.

El profesor Terada no me dejo en paz, hasta que acepté competir en este, a pesar de que le dije que no varias veces, me dijo que cuando era niño me gustaba mucho correr y que ahora podía ganar un buen premio y siguió en esta línea hasta que acepte de mal humor

- te has vuelto un tanto rebelde, eh? – me dijo en tono de broma pero con un dejo de verdad. Tomoyo me invitó a comer a su casa, me lo dijo antes de salir del salón, se veía alegre, como siempre, la que aún permanece un tanto distante en Sakura. Así que en la tarde llegué puntual, me hizo pasar una de sus sirvientas y me llevó hasta la sala, que yo ya había visitado alguna vez; ahí estaba Sakura también. Nos sentó en el amplio sofá que había y se retiró aludiendo que iba a ver si el té ya estaba listo. Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir

- Xiao Lang – me llamó - ¿cómo esta Mei Ling? – sin duda creyó que sería un buen tema pero no, estaba equivocada. Me quedé en silencio y baje el rostro¿debía decirle, noté que estaba esperando una respuesta

- esta bien – mascullé al final, pero no la pude engañar

- dime – levanté la mirada y me mordí un labio, sabía que no tendría suficiente tacto para decírselo, así que la abracé y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro esperando que entendiera

- ¿qué le paso? – negué, no derrame lágrima alguna - ¿esta muerta? – asentí. Sakura guardo silencio y comenzó a sollozar, la apreté aun más en mis brazos, sabía que quería a mi prima y que esto le dolía. Tomoyo entró y nos miró sin entender, Sakura se apartó de mis brazos y se aferró a los de ella mientras le decía lo que acababa de enterarse; no ayudó mucho esta tarde. Tomoyo la reconfortó hasta que Sakura recobró la serenidad, buscamos cambiar el tema pero el ambiente se había vuelto un tanto pesado. No tenía sentido seguir con esto, me despedí de ellas y preferí ir a casa.

---------------------------------------------

Había llegado el día de las competencias, estaba conciente de eso pero no quería abandonar mi cama, no me quedó de otra, tuve cuidado de no pisar el reloj que acababa de romper. Entré a la ducha, mientras me bañaba escuché que tocaban a la puerta, salí deprisa y me vestí con el uniforme de deporte. Abrí la puerta, ahí estaban las dos, paradas frente a mi puerta, consulté el reloj de pared, había tiempo, las invite a pasar y les ofrecí jugo de naranja, ambas aceptaron

- ¿y a que vinieron? – les pregunté sin sonar a que me molestaba su visita

- pasamos por ti – me dijo Tomoyo, ya hacía unos dos días que se habían enterado de lo de Mei Ling, fui por mi mochila para que nos fuéramos

- ¿no vas a desayunar? – negué con la cabeza y salimos del departamento. El profesor Terada nos esperaba en la entrada. Nos dijo que habían hecho un acuerdo con la preparatoria vecina y que íbamos a competir con ellos. Nos hablo del maratón, solo correrían dos personas: Sakura y yo. Esta seguro de que ganaremos, nos dijo a ambos y luego se marcho con Tomoyo para darle el programa

- como en los viejos tiempos – dijo Sakura, hacía algo de tiempo que no platicábamos bien

- no creo aguantar – le confesé, ella me miro – por que fumo – le dije, ella me sonrío

- aun así eres rápido – la voz de Tomoyo se escuchó por el altavoz, anunciando la competencia, suspiré, Sakura tenía confianza en mí, no la iba a defraudar. Los dos nos alineamos junto a nuestros competidores, el profesor Terada se veía sumamente emocionado cuando disparo anunciando que la carrera ya había comenzado. Sakura y yo salimos a la par, velozmente, el ir a su lado me hizo recordar las tantas competencias que hacía en contra de ella, sonreí. Nos alejamos de nuestros oponentes, eran una chica y un chico y debo darles el crédito de que son rápidos. Todavía estamos lejos de la meta, debemos llevar un poco más de la mitad pero tuve que frenar, comencé a toser, me esta dando un ataque, me recargue de la pared a esperar a que se detuviera, pero parece que no quiere ceder. Maldición. Sakura se me acerca preocupada

- sigue – le digo entre tosidos, ella me mira indecisa y, con un demonio, tiene esa mirada que quiere decir que no me va a dejar a atrás. Nuestros competidores nos rebasaron con miradas confusas. Sakura me toma del hombro mientras que yo me sujetaba el pecho y me agacho, creo que ya esta pasando. La miró a los ojos y le doy a entender que ya me siento mejor, tenemos que ser veloces si queremos alcanzar a nuestros retadores. Sin embargo a cada paso que doy siento como si el aire no entrara en la misma cantidad, pero no me voy a detener de nuevo, tomo la mano de Sakura para darme más fuerza y seguimos corriendo juntos.

A pesar de todo nuestro empeño llegamos tarde, nuestros rivales alcanzan la meta y su escuela estalla en vítores, no hay problema, aún hay competencias para desquitarse. Me siento en una banca y respiro con tranquilidad. Sakura se sienta a mi lado con una mirada preocupada

- deberías dejarlo, no me gusta verte así – pase mis dedos por mi cabello, ya lo sabía, la miró y asiento - dame tu palabra – me pide inesperadamente

- lo dejare – le dije convencidamente, luego me pare y le tendí la mano - ¿acaso no es hora de tu competencia de natación? – me sonríe. Tomoyo se nos acerca y da algunos brinquitos apurando a Sakura para llegar a la competencia, veo que aún tiene la cámara de video. Las sigo a las dos de cerca y veo a Sakura perderé en el vestidor de damas mientras que Tomoyo se queda a mi lado

- que lastima que perdieron

- si, que lastima – pensando en eso no me quiero encontrarme con el profesor Terada

- también que pena que te diera ese ataque, si no hubieran ganado – miró de reojo a Tomoyo, sin duda a ella también le molesta que fume

- le acabo de dar mi palabra a Sakura de que lo dejare – esboza una sonrisa enorme, sabe perfectamente que haré lo que Sakura me pida. Hace mucho que no me sonrojaba, pero al ver a Sakura en traje de baño no puedo evitarlo, me vuelvo para otro lado ante las risitas de Tomoyo. Llegamos hasta la piscina y Sakura toma su posición y luego salta al agua, es como una sirena, la más hermosa nereida que haya existido, siempre me enorgullezco de ella y está no es la excepción pues gana la competencia sin ningún tropiezo. De hecho, no estuvo tan mal este torneo, a pesar de que no ganamos el maratón, Sakura ganó sus competencias y yo una, pelea estilo karate, con lo que contenté al profesor Terada por haber perdido en el maratón. Salimos cuando ya comienza a oscurecer, Sakura nos invita a mi y a Tomoyo a cenar, pero esta vez no acepta alegando que la esperan sus guardaespaldas, así que Sakura y yo comenzamos a caminar hacía su casa, no puedo evitar recordar cuando le dije que me gustaba, me siento como aquél entonces, un tanto inseguro.

Continuara...

------------------------------------------

_Notas de la autora: Bueno por fin actualicé, ojalá y les guste esta parte. En el próximo capítulo subiré el final de esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo_

**Carlos**: Fumo, no que yo sepa (es broma), gracias por tu apoyo n.n

**chibi tenshi**: Que bueno que te haya gustado Xiao Lang asesino, creo que se me kawai de esa manera, ya no tierno sino sexy (pero que cosas digo).

**MoonHikaru:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te paresca interesante

**Arisa**: Lo actualicé tan pronto como pude, gracias.

**Sereniti-princess**: Yuju, una más que le agrada ver a Xiao Lang de esta manera, gracias

**Yelitza:** Supongo que como todo asesino siempre procura olvidar esas cosas, en especial si sucedieron por causa de su padre. En fin, no creo que Sakura lo deje solo.

**YiNgFA-SaKuCeReZo**: Gracias por tus saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REDENCIÓN PARA UN ASESINO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:Capitulo 3:.

Entramos a su casa y me hace pasar a su comedor, ella se dirige hacía la cocina y de inmediato regresa disculpándose por que su hermano se comió las últimas bolitas de arroz pero me dice que podrá preparar unos hot cakes, yo sonrío y le digo que la ayudare. Comenzamos normal pero luego seguimos con una mini guerra con la masa de los hot cakes, hacía mucho que no me divertía de este modo, teníamos masa inclusive en la cara, de repente dejamos de reírnos y nos miramos un poco serios. Acorrale a Sakura contra la tarja y me acerqué a ella, me lanzó una mirada conspiradora, tenía un poco de rubor en las mejillas, seguramente igual al que tengo yo, nos movíamos lentamente, pose mis manos en su cintura sintiendo que si la tocaba más fuerte la iba a romper, como una pieza de porcelana

- ¿puedo besarte? – le pregunte, no deseaba hacerle algo que ella no quisiera, asintió un poco nerviosa, cerró los ojos y espero mientras que yo me acercaba más... pero me detuve, me fui alejando y Sakura abrió los ojos

- ¿Xiao Lang¿qué pasa? – me preguntó Sakura. Se escucho que la puerta se abría y se asomo la cabeza de su hermano, primero me miró con sorpresa y luego con un dejo de enfado

- ¿qué hacen? – nos pregunto molesto al ver que tenía sujeta a su hermana por la cintura; Sakura se separo de mi, yo no hice nada, y dijo con risas nerviosas que íbamos a cenar, su hermano dio un gruñido en respuesta, dijo que bajaría a cenar con nosotros y subió, no antes de lanzarme una mirada amenazadora. Sakura me miró y me sonrío con un poco de pena. Puse los platos mientras que ella terminaba de hacer la cena, su hermano no tardo nada en bajar y sentarse a su lado, Sakura y él hablaron un momento y luego ella se levanta por más

- ¿que haces aquí? – me dice intentándome asustar pero no lo logró en el pasado, ahora mucho menos, lo miro y levanto la cabeza

- regrese, eso es todo – me mira fastidiado, abre la boca para decirme algo más pero Sakura lo interrumpe y no lo deja decir nada más. La cena llega a su fin y Sakura me escolta a la salida, puedo ver que su hermano nos vigila, pero Sakura abre la puerta y la cierra cuando salimos

- supongo que nos veremos mañana – me dijo quedamente, acaricie el borde de su rostro, es tan bonita, la tome de una mano y tire de ella para que me siguiera. Sakura primero dudo pero luego me siguió, caminó a mi lado en silencio hasta que llegamos al puente, ahí la mire de frente, en ese lugar donde le había reafirmado que me gustaba. Me sonreíste¿debía intentarlo de nuevo?. La mire, y nos quedamos así por unos momentos, viéndonos a los ojos, la tome de las manos y me incline, pero esta vez Sakura no me dio señal de que aceptara

- ¿qué pasa? – le pregunte en un susurro, ella bajo un tanto la mirada pero luego la subió nuevamente

- nada – pero ese nada me sonó a mucho, no la iba a cuestionar en estos momentos, así que decidí creer en su palabra y acallar mis dudas

- ¿te llevo a tu casa? – le pregunte pero Sakura negó con la cabeza, me sonrió nuevamente

- ¿me besaras? – me preguntó sorprendiéndome, usualmente no era tan lanzada pero supongo que quiere rectificar algo, asentí, pues era lo que yo más deseaba, me incline aun más, hasta que pude sentir sus labios dulces, me supieron a droga, la más deliciosa droga y a le vez a medicina, por que sabía que Sakura me ayudaría a olvidar el pasado y curar las cicatrices que habían quedado.

Fin.

* * *

_Notas de la autora: Bueno por fin llega a su fin esta historia, ojala les haya gustado y gracias por el apoyo que me brindaron._

_Los personajes son propiedad de las CLAMP y la autora los usa sin ningún lucro._

**Sailor Alluminem Sire:** Bueno tarde un poco en actualizarlo (todo es culpa de las clases) pero por fin lo terminé, espero haya

sido te tu agrado.

**Chibi tenshin**: Pues si le costara trabajo quitarse ese hábito pero teniendo a Sakura cerca yo creo que hara un esfuerzo.

No te preocupes, el lobito no está más solo.

**Yelitza:** Gracias por tu review. Jejeje, es que el profesor Terada es muy persuasivo pero más lo será Sakura pues Shaoran nada

le niega, jejeje.

**Serenity-princess:** Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te haya gustado tanto.

* * *

.


End file.
